Moonlight Reflected
by Sapphire-Rosethorne
Summary: The Moonlight bleached everything silver, including him, but he was always like that. She, on the other hand was as vibrant as always. Ginny/Draco as a request.
1. Worth Your While

**Worth Your While**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: JKR owns all characters and concepts.

* * *

A/N This is dedicated to _writeyourlove_ who requested it, Although I usually write canon this is an outlet for my creative side in the middle of exam revision.

* * *

He watched as she flew in low arcs over the pitch, circling the golden posts before swooping like an eagle back to the ground. She skimmed above the grass, her red hair blowing out behind herself as, one by one, her hairpins fell out. He thought she looked beautiful, her figure just the right combination of slimness and curves. Exactly his type of girl, then she turned and by the moonlight he saw who she was.

The figure on the ground was standing stock-still, only his hair blowing around his head encircling his head in a halo. The moon was behind him so she only saw a silhouette, the body made of moonlight and shadows. His angular face was turned upwards, watching her. She could see it wasn't Harry as she'd first hoped, and when she flew over the top of him she saw a gleam of white blonde hair reflecting the moonlight. And she knew who he was. She dived and landed neatly next to him, ensuring she was the first to speak.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

Her words hung in the air between them on the beams of silver light and they seemed to take an age to reach him and then another age for him to reply.

"I could ask the same of you."

The words themselves were his usual retort but the way he said them were different. Instead of his dismissive drawl, his voice was lower, huskier and instead of dismissing her not worthy of his attentions they invited her in still further.

He thought she looked even more gorgeous here, next to him and the closeness heightened his senses. Hell, he could even _smell_ her. _**This can't be right, **_he thought to himself, _**I can't feel this way about someone like **_**her**.

She was scared, genuinely scared, of him and of herself. Of him because of what he could do and of the look in his eyes; she could see it, he wanted her. And of herself because something inside her wanted him, too.

His body was aching, longing and every nerve was singing. Almost unconsciously he glided forward, pulled like she was a magnet, the call was irresistible. He saw her shiver slightly and that sent a tremor down his own spine. It was unthinkable that a blood traitor would evoke such feelings inside him, yet it had happened.

He ghosted towards her and she couldn't move. Her head wanted her to escape from this before trapped. But she was already trapped, inside her own body. He came round and stood behind her, his potent scent filled her head, intoxicating her thoughts, and through his strong cologne she could smell alcohol. She was almost disappointed that he only wanted her now, when he was half drunk and couldn't think straight.

She shivered again as he breathed words in her ear and the heavy scent was so strong that it took her some time to comprehend what he meant.

"Although I could make it worth our while."

**_TBC..._**A/N I had fun with this, not mentioning any names was interesting, along with playing with different POVs without saying anything but 'he' and 'she'.

* * *

This may seem Twilight-esque, but I assure you that wasn't how I intended it to be, this is just a way to blow some creative steam.

Much thanks to my real-life friend Cub who has helped with this a lot, giving me encouragement and ideas and this story is as much for him as for you, my dear readers.

I have another chapter written so if you want me to post it review!

Love, Sapphy, xoxox


	2. Day and Night

**Day and Night**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

* * *

Previously: _She shivered again as he breathed words in her ear and the heavy scent was so strong that it took her some time to comprehend what he meant._

_"Although I could make it worth our while."_

* * *

She whirled to face him her hair almost whipping him across the face. Her locks were now falling, obscuring her face. He reached out to tuck them behind her ear in an action as clichéd and as old as time. Their lips were now only centimetres apart, and moving ever nearer. She was not surprised when he finally closed the space to brush his lips across hers. Although she was surprised by the reaction of herself, her body was suddenly flushed all over and she was filled with longing of such a nature completely unknown to her.

She pulled away abruptly, too scared to continue, and parted her own lips to utter her plea to him, and once it was said it hung in the air between them like a droplet of water.

"No."

He heard her as if she was speaking to him from the end of a tunnel. For a moment he was stunned, he'd thought she'd wanted it as much as he himself did. Taking it a bluff he stepped closer again and made to slide his arms around her slim waist, but she was already gone.

As soon as she felt his arms around her like the snake her was, she spun around and this time her hair did slap him in the face, which is what she wanted. Then she was away, running off towards the castle and safety. The only thing she left in her wake was a flash of purple light aimed n his direction.

XXXXXXX

For the first couple of days after the 'Incident' as she was calling it, she didn't see him at all.

Maybe it was because he wasn't there or perhaps it was because she wasn't looking for him, in fact she was ignoring everything green and silver.

Luckily, no one had seen he, at least that's what she thought, because no one had confronted her. Not even her brothers, though she had been much more on edge than usual.

He, on the other hand, was seeing her everywhere; in corridors, at breakfast, even behind his lids when he closed his eyes. He tried everything he knew of to get those burgundy tresses out of his head, but nothing worked. Those brown eyes had him spell bound.

That night when she was going back to Gryffindor tower after Quidditch he cornered her. He had even planned carefully exactly what he would be saying.

"You can't keep pretending that it didn't happen, because I know you felt it too."

This surprised her, she had thought he would want to ignore it as much as she did.

"Oh, so you want everyone to know you want to shag a Blood Traitor?"

"No, we would keep it secret."

"Yeah, like anything in this school is secret."

He gave a little laugh.

"Mmm, I suppose that's true."

She could hardly believe that he was being half-nice to her, and she was almost enjoying herself even though she detested the reasons he was doing this. She knew if they were seen together at all there would be rumours spread around quicker than you could say 'hippogriff' and her brothers would be extremely angry, which always caused them to act rashly. So she knew that no matter how much she wanted him to keep going, they just couldn't.

"I- I'm sorry."

She pushed past him and just kept herself from running full bore away from him.

He wasn't surprised by this. He knew they shouldn't and that she was stronger than him when it came to resisting temptation. This is why he found himself walking down the hall after her.

"Sorry for what? You didn't do anything. That's the point, you want to do something."

He shouldn't be baiting her but he wanted a reaction from the feisty red-haired angel.

Slowly, she turned around and her hands went to her hips, assuming a stance reminiscent of her mother, but he wasn't to know that. When she spoke it was like she dumped a bucket of icy water over his head.

"No."

The word was forceful, and so full of conviction that he, as the listener, knew without a doubt that she meant it. This, however, only encouraged him.

She watched him approach her and backed towards an alcove, her mind whirring, trying to form a plan.

He saw behind her an alcove half hidden by a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and started to subtly shepherd her into it. When her back finally hit the stone of the wall, he still kept coming closer. He could see the reflection of a bigger emotion behind the wary facade of her eyes. Once inside the alcove he pulled the tapestry over the entrance behind him so as not to be seen.

He moved right up to her, pressing his hot body against hers. She gave the indication that he should continue by leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

Taking this as assent he moved in to kiss her and this time she responded in the way he'd hoped.

Something inside her snapped and she found herself kissing him back with as much fervour as he was showing. Her arms wound around his neck, acting on instinct, her mind blissfully blank apart from her plan.

Slowly, carefully, she detached herself from the wall and started to turn them around so it was him instead of her that was pressed against the stone. She then pulled away and whispered his name quietly.

"Draco..."

Taking immediate action she kneed him in the groin, flung his arm off her and ran from the alcove and cast a shield charm over the entrance so he couldn't get out until someone on the outside lifted it for him. After making sure the tapestry was firmly over the entrance she took off down the corridor. The last thing she heard was her own name groaned in frustration.

"Ginevra!"

* * *

_**TBC...**_

* * *

A/N Please review if you liked it, c'mon the button's just there.

Sapphy, xox


	3. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

* * *

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter, Yes, it is JK Rowling's, No, my friend helped me develop the storyline. Could you please STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!

* * *

Ginny could see something glinting in the grass on the other side of the lake from where she was sitting, looking out across the gleaming water. Everything was dark, and serene, unmoving, except for what she realised now was a head of white-blonde hair.

She watched as Draco waded into the shallow water at the edge of the lake until the water was up to his waist, then he dived under to completely submerge himself.

Ginny pushed herself off the grass and looked carefully around the perimeter of the water to make sure no one in sight. And, as she'd expected, there was not a soul around, because as the dimming light indicated it was dinner time and only she, and it seemed Malfoy, wanted to miss the feast tonight.

She started to wander over to the place Malfoy had left his outer robes, curious about why he had chosen now to have his swim. She reached the place he had dumped his stuff and noticed something unusual tucked into the folds of his cloak. It was a small, black, leather bound book and when she picked it up to get a better look she saw what was inlaid in gold on the front, 'Journal'.

Ginny gasped, and almost dropped the little book, trying to push back the memories that had welled inside her at the sight. She felt as though an icy hand had twisted her stomach. Keeping a grip on the offending journal she told herself sternly the Riddle's diary was gone, dead. She needn't worry. Just to make sure, however, she flipped the diary open and rifled through the pages, watching Malfoy's looping script unfold across the pages with no sign of sinking into the paper.

Breathing a sigh of relief she folded her legs beneath herself and sank onto the dew damp grass. Now that her curiosity was awakened she flicked to the beginning of the book and read the first entry; September the First. She finished very quickly, though and ran through the pages until she found the one she was looking for; the night of the 'Incident'. Intrigued, she was soon caught up in the words, the thoughts, ideas and secret passions of Draco Malfoy had her hooked. And she only looked up to light her wand when it became too dark to see.

XXXXXXX

Draco hauled himself out of the water and felt it running off him in little rivulets. Raising a hand to wipe his eyes he ran his free hand through his limp hair and looked through the trees towards his little camp. He was startled to see someone sitting just where he'd put his things that afternoon. And not just anyone, but _her_. Ginevra Molly Weasley. The one his head had been filled of and of whom words could not adequately describe.

She appeared to be reading something, and so he didn't disturb her he approached his little spot from behind. But he stopped short when he saw what it was she was reading. Instantly, he was embarrassed. Then, horrified because he was. Malfoys were never embarrassed, they had no reason to be, but this time Draco did. The object of his many fantasies was reading what he had written about her. Things only he was meant to see.

He smoothed his features into a look of mild amusement and said;

"So, do you like what you see?"

Ginny started at the sound of his voice and turned her head around to see that he was standing directly behind her. How he had managed to sneak up on her she had no idea, but he had caught her reading his private thoughts.

She looked like a young child who had been caught using their father's wand to get their mother's makeup off the top shelf. As much as he was annoyed Draco was now genuinely amused at the expression on the beautiful red-head's face. And, now that the anger had faded a bit he was curious to see what she did think of it.

"So, do you?" he insisted.

Ginny processed this. He didn't seem angry at the fact he had just caught her reading the journal, in fact he looked almost pleased that she now knew his mind.

"Well," she said, choosing her words very carefully, "You certainly know a lot of interesting words. That's a bloody long description of me you've got in there."

"Ha... Yeah..."

He looked really uncomfortable now and the feeling she had that she shouldn't be there grew in strength so that it was almost painful.

"But, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried. I'll go now..."

"No! ..." He started at the sound of his own voice, it seemed to her, that he didn't mean to say anything at all.

"Well, okay then, if you want me to stay," she said, and sat down again, as an icy silence enveloped them.

_**TBC...**_

* * *

A/N Please review, I feel lonely at the moment... Please?


	4. Love or Lust

**Love or Lust**

* * *

Disclaimer: I is sorry, I don't own.

* * *

_He looked really uncomfortable now and the feeling she had that she shouldn't be there grew in strength so that it was almost painful._

_"But, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried. I'll go now..."_

_"No! ..." He started at the sound of his own voice, it seemed to her, that he didn't mean to say anything at all._

_"Well, okay then, if you want me to stay," she said, and sat down again, as an icy silence enveloped them._

* * *

"So, what are you doing here?" Draco asked, breaking the ice.

"Oh, erm... Well, I didn't want to go to the feast tonight, I don't really see the point of celebrating that toad's birthday. All the other Gryffindors are eating in the tower and I don't want to be cooped up. Especially with how things are with Dean at the moment."

"Ah, yes. The troublesome boyfriend who doesn't know his girl is having an illicit affair."

"Yeah, it's actually quite funny when you put it like that," she said, laughing, but inside she was puzzled. An affair. That's what he called this. Well two could play at that game, and that was what she felt like doing at the present time, so she just fell into the pattern they were cutting out and just let herself go.

XXXXXX

The trees made a canopy over the two figures, protecting them from prying eyes that may just happen to glance down their way. Stars winked through the leaves every now and then, trying to catch a glimpse of the couple.

The reflection of the moon traced a path down the middle of the black lake, cutting it into equal halves. It was a full moon and in the back of her mind Ginny wondered idly where Remus was this time.

The moon itself looked down on its reflection in the mirror like surface as it watched the scene unfolding before it. At first it seemed that two friends were enjoying a friendly chat while the rest of the students were at dinner, but it saw that what followed was much, much more intimate than that.

The moon had never seen such a miss-matched pair as these. They were as different as it was to its brighter counterpart, as different as day and night, even. Hot and cold, colourful and bleak.

It watched curiously as they started to become more involved, touches becoming less hesitant, fingers working quickly in the dark, mouths whispering along contours.

Hands caressing, feet tangling.

XXXXXX

Ginny suddenly became aware of what she was doing.

"Wait," she breathed as her head slowly became less dreamy and she woke completely from the lovely dream.

"Did you want to do this?" he asked, confused, taking his hands away from where they had been fumbling with the clasp of her bra.

"No," she said, "We can't do this, not now, not ever. For Merlin's sake I'm only fourteen."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," it was stated simply and with such a finality that he knew she was, "We can't do this. It's just not possible. I'm sorry; it's hard for me to stop, too."

"Then don't..." his lips whispering against the sensitive skin of her neck and although she shivered he knew his attempts were in vain.

"As much as I would love to, we can't"

He could hear the longing in her voice and knew that she wasn't lying.

"Besides, if we want to sleep in our own beds tonight we should get up to the castle."

She was right, he knew, and he did want to sleep in his own bed that night.

And she left, leaving behind her a lingering kiss, a few well chosen words and a green bejewelled hair pin.

* * *

A/N Sorry it's been a while, I apologise.

Sapphy, xoxo


	5. Epilogue Letter

**Epilogue; Letter**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't owney, so you don't suey. And the line from _The Only Exception_ belongs to Paramore.

* * *

Her last words to him after that time in his fifth year were burned into his memory. He almost couldn't count the times he had almost gone to her to seek refuge, but it never happened,

But now was a different story. Even four years after the battle it was still very hard to say aloud, even to his wife, that what he did was wrong, even though he believed with every cell in his body that it was.

He needed to do something, to apologise.

Putting down his glass of firewhisky Draco took out parchment, quill and ink. Smoothing the parchment out he stared at it for a while, trying to collect his thoughts.

Finally, after a lot of thought and deliberation he dipped the quill into the ink and wrote.

_Ginevra,_

_I hope you have gotten this far and haven't thrown this away as soon as you saw the return address. If you have, I thank you._

_I must ask you if you could please not tell anyone about this, just Potter, Weasley and Granger if anyone. Please, if not for me, for Astoria._

_I would like to say how much I regret not heeding your advice and hiding when I still and the chance, possibly even fighting for the _right_ side._

_Up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness, because none of it was ever worth the risk, or so I thought. I know now that could never be true. Humans are social creatures and I shouldn't have ever locked myself away._

_And finally I would like to apologise. For everything. I know you probably don't want to hear it, but I am, and if you ever want this in person, you know where I am._

_Forever in your debt,_

_Draco Malfoy_

XXXXX

Somewhere many long miles away she took the envelope from the elegant owl. Flipping it over and seeing the return address she went and sat down in her favourite red armchair, knowing she'd probably need the support. She knew that if he was writing it would probably be serious.

XXXXX

Afterwards, she felt inside the envelope again and withdrew an ornate silver hair pin, inlaid with emerald green gemstones. One of a pair she realised she'd left on the shore of the lake those many years ago. The pair she'd lost but never found.

She thought of the button upstairs in her dresser. They all needed reminders sometimes.

_Fin._

* * *

A/N There you are, finished, my first multichip :p

Review, please.

Love,

Sapphy, xoxoxo


End file.
